herofandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman (DC)
Catwoman (real name: Selina Kyle) is the nemesis, anti-heroine, and love interest of Batman, she first appeared in Batman #1 spring 1940. Though typically thought of and depicted as a villainess, Catwoman has repeatedly acted in a heroic capacity, and in more modern comics is a hero as often as she is a villain, and even when a villain shows consistent moral standards and far more restraint and scruples than any of Batman's other major foes. Characterisation Selina Kyle's origins are obscure, though she is usually depicted as based in Gotham's red light district, implying a history of prostitution. She spent most of her life training herself to be a professional thief, robbing only high-profile targets instead of petty mugging. Because of her more-or-less harmless methods, Batman allows her to slip through the cracks. Television ''Batman'' (1966 Series) Catwoman appeared in the 1966 Batman TV show played by Julie Newmar in the first two seasons and Eartha Kitt in Season Three, but in the 1966 Batman movie, she was played by Lee Meriwether. ''Gotham'' :See Selina Kyle (Gotham) A younger depiction of Selina Kylie also known as "Cat" appears in the TV Show Gotham, which takes place years prior to Bruce Wayne taking on the mantle of the Batman. She is played by actress and dancer Camren Bicondova and is portrayed as an anti-heroine and friend to Bruce Wayne. Film Batman Returns Catwoman was played by Michelle Pfeiffer in 1992's Batman Returns. In this version, Selina Kyle is a frustrated assistant to Max Shreck. When she finds some incriminating documents, Shreck pushes her out of a window. Selina falls to her apparent death, only to be revived with 8 extra lives. Selina goes home, trashes her apartment and creates a skintight catsuit to better reflect her inner beast. Catwoman antagonizes both Shreck and Batman. She also establishes an uneasy alliance with the Penguin, who tries to kill her after she spurns his advances. Meawhile, Selina has developed a budding romance with Bruce Wayne, which leads to both discovering each other's identities. Catwoman expends most of her lives, seemingly commiting suicide by the end of the film, only for her silhouette to be seen at the end. Catwoman She was also played by Halle Berry in 2004's poorly received film Catwoman. Instead of being Selina Kyle, she was an unrelated character named Patience Phillips taking revenge at a cosmetic company. The Dark Knight Rises Catwoman was played by Anne Hathaway in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. Selina Kyle is a professional thief who robs Bruce Wayne after being blackmailed by a business rival. She develops an uneasy alliance with Batman, whom she leads to Bane. After Bane defeats and imprisons Bruce, Selina is arrested by Blake and sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. During the riots on Gotham, Selina sneaks out and teams up with a newly-revived Batman. When Bane nearly kills Batman again, Selina blasts him with the cannons on the Bat-cycle. Selina runs away with Bruce after faking his death. Animation Catwoman appeared in Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, and Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Arkhamverse Catwoman does not make an appearance in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but she does have a profile unlocked after you solve a riddle that revolves around her. The profile states: An orphan who learned to survive on Gotham City`s streets, Selina Kyle took to thievery to survive… but determined to do it in style, she learned sexual arts and trained extensively to perfect her skills at cat burglary. Her criminal activities are often tempered by a reluctant altruism, making her an inconstant villain and occasional hero. She regularly eludes capture by the Dark Knight, and maintains a complicated, adversarial relationship with The Batman that frequently turns flirtatious and occasionally legitimately romantic. However in the second game, Batman: Arkham City, she is a playable character and has her own storyline in the game after downloading her. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Gallery Lee_Meriwether_as_Catwoman.jpg|Lee Meriwether as Catwoman in the 1966 Batman movie Catwoman 0018.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in the 2000s and 2010s Robin Bielefeld.Catwoman.jpg Catwoman_0010.jpg Selena22.jpg|Catwoman in her primary Silver Age costume Catwoman-1.jpg|Catwoman claims her prize Catwoman_IGAU.png|Catwoman in Injustice: Gods Among Us 275px-Cat_Woman.jpg|Catwoman in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 363px-Catwoman montage.jpg Catwomanaa.png|Catwoman as she appears in Batman Arkham City Arkham-city-catwoman.jpg|Promotional render of Catwoman in Arkham City Catwoman render by bobhertley-d5nk1lj.png Profile-catwoman tcm1249-241027.png|Catwoman in DC Super Hero Girls Birds Of Prey.png Catwoman (Batman The Brave and The Bold).png Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Damsel in distress Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Byronic Heroes Category:In Love Category:Thieves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Orphans Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Sophisticated Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Athletic Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Revived Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rogues Category:Warriors Category:Heroines Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Pet owners Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Supporters Category:Martyr Category:Mysterious Category:Serious Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Strategic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Adventurers Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Ninjas Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sidekick Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes